No You're Hotter
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: just a Destiel oneshot i thought of. AU in highschool. Cas is new, Dean is bi and totally has the hots for him, yeah this is a bad summary. gets a little smutty towards the end, first smut i've written so bare with me. rated M cuz yeah.


**Just a destiel one shot I thought of. A little smutty at the end, bare with me, it's also the only smut I've ever written so yeah, enjoy :D**

It is not new information to Lawrence High or the entire town of Lawrence Kansas that Dean Winchester is bisexual. It wasn't a problem for anyone either. Dean came out his freshmen year and now as a decently successful senior he was one of the most appreciated and popular kids in school.

Dean Winchester, as his best friend Jo Harvelle's mother Ellen said, is too charming for his own good. He has a track record with the girls at his school, all the way down to a few of the sophomores. He knows how to flirt and he knows how to get under someone's skin. He flirts with almost every girl he's come into contact with, including Jo, and he even occasionally flirts with the group of gay guys that always hang around the boys bathroom. They always have a great laugh but Deans never had a problem with actually liking one of them and that's what his issue is now. Castiel Novak, a new student in his senior class, proclaimed to also be bisexual, was someone who Dean cannot seem to keep his eyes off of.

Dean's had plenty of girlfriends, but he's never been with a guy before. He's never even kissed a guy before, (accept at this one party where he was drunk off his ass, but he doesn't remember it). It was the beginning of senior year, Sammy had skipped a grade and was now a junior, they lived with their uncle Bobby and Ellen Harvelle, which meant they lived with Jo as well. The Winchester's didn't mind, Jo and Ellen are like family. Dean was captain of the lacrosse team and he was also a big asset to the schools group of gymnasts. He had his beloved impala, and his favorite boots and leather jacket. The only thing he didn't have was Cas. He'd already started referring to the boy as Cas instead of Castiel in his head.

Dean sat down in third period English class, right behind Cas. The boy was probably the most attractive guy Dean had ever seen. He had a mop of black hair that made him look like he just had sex it was so ruffled and scruff on his chin. His eyes were the deepest, brightest blue and his lips were pink and full. His body was lean yet still a bit muscular and goddamn his voice was deep and grumbly but smooth and Dean could get hard by just listening to him speak. He wore simple khaki pants and a button down white shirt that he kept untucked with a loose crooked blue tie with the top unbuttoned so Dean could peek at the tan skin on his chest.

Dean fidgeted with the pencil in his hands, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying he was tracing the hair on the bottom of the nape of Cas' neck with his eyes. When the bell rang ready for them to go to lunch Dean hung back so he could welcome Cas to the school, and not just because he was hot, but because Dean was a genuinely nice person.

"Hey Castiel right?" Dean asked when the boy walked out of the classroom.

"Umm yeah" Cas answered quietly.

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester. Welcome to Lawrence High." Dean said politely and shook the smaller boys hand.

"I know and thank you." Cas replied.

"You know?" Dean asked a little puzzled.

"I know who you are I mean." Cas explained.

"Oh. Well in that case we might become friends faster." Dean said chuckling and feeling himself flush a little at the fact that Cas knew who he was, "So Cas. Wanna eat lunch with my friends and I ?"

" yeah sure. I'd like that" Cas said and they started heading towards the cafeteria, " umm Dean? Cas?" Cas asked dean about his newly acquired nickname.

"Hey. Castiel's a bit of a mouthful, plus I think Cas fits you." Dean said grinning at the other boy.

" Well okay then" Cas said happy he'd already been given a nickname. Like he was actually fitting in for a change.

When they got to the lunch table all of Dean's friends were already there. Sam sat next to his girlfriend Jess, Ash, and Anna on one side of the table and Jo sat on the other side obviously saving a seat for Dean and somebody else they might know.

"Hey guys" Dean said perching himself next to Jo, and Cas sat down on the other side of him, " this is Cas. He's new here".

They all said hello.

"Cas this is my brother Sammy, his girlfriend Jess, and my three best friends, Ash , Anna, and Jo. Although Jo's more like a sister." Dean said introducing them to the new kid.

"Hello. I'm Castiel Novak but you can call me Cas if you want. Dean says it suits me I guess" Cas said smiling shyly.

"It does suit you" Jo said smiling back at him. Then Cas's head jerked up when he heard a familiar whistle.

"Umm guys? Is it okay if my brother sits here too?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Almost all of them said at the same time. And they watched as Cas whistled back to his brother to let him know where he was.

"There ya are Cassy" the shorter but older boy with golden hair and eyes said in a cocky voice.

Cas nodded at his brother, blushing at the old nickname and said, "guys this is my brother Gabriel" and Gabriel said hello to them and shook each of their hands vigorously.

"Gabriel's a senior too."Cas explained.

"Are you guys twins or something?" Ash asked with a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich.

"Nah. Cassy here is supposed to be a sophomore. He skipped two grades on me." Gabe said proudly.

"Wait a second? You're sixteen?" Dean asked and Sam spit out his food a little. Shocked someone was smarter them him, probably.

"Yeah." Cas said sheepishly.

"I thought you were 18 to be honest. You look older." Dean told him.

"Yeah, I don't even get facial hair yet and I'm seventeen." Sam added. Cas chuckled.

"I'll be seventeen in a week." He explained. "I was put into school late so I've always been too old for the grade I was in but too young for the people at my intellectual level."

"I am definitely NOT at you're intellectual level." Dean and Jo said at the same time and they laughed.

"Ash is though." Sam told Cas. "He's seventeen too. The teachers told him he could be out of college by now with his brain. But he wanted to chill here with us."

"Yeah man! No amigos left behind!" Ash said nodding. Anna gave Ash a high five and so did Gabriel.

Cas looked up from his lunch to find Dean smiling down at him. Cas smiled back, a genuine smile that hit Dean right in his soul.

**XXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXX**

For the next few weeks Cas and Gabriel were becoming closer friends with Dean and his group of friends, and Dean was happy to welcome them, especially Cas.

Dean found himself falling harder and harder for the boy he was becoming best friends with. He loved how Cas never did his hair, and how his tie was always crooked and loose. He loved how Cas had a hard time understanding sarcasm, which was a bit surprising considering who his brother is. He loved how Cas would smile at him and it made him all tingly and nervous inside. He loved Cas's voice, it was deep and throaty and he loved his laugh. It was beautiful and he couldn't help but laugh also whenever he heard it.

Sam caught on first. He'd had his suspicions. But when one Friday, when Cas was coming over to hang out, Dean let him pick the music he knew for sure. It's always been driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole. But this shotgun, this boy, he seemed to be able to avoid all of Dean's rules.

"Hey Dean could you drop me at Jess's? I left some books there and she wanted to hang anyways." Sam said from the back seat.

"Yeah sure Sammy. You'll just miss out on the Star Wars marathon then." Dean said.

"Dean, I have seen all six movies three times. Which is still five less then you. I think I'm good." Sam said stepping out of the car when Dean pulled up in front of Jess'.

As Dean backed out of Jess's drive way Cas looked at him and asked, "You've seen the star wars movies eight times?"

"Yeah, I can recite the first one word for word. But Cas, I watch them whenever I'm sick or home from school, or bored." Dean said trying to defend himself.

"Whatever you say Dean. But there's no way you can continue to call Sam a nerd when you've seen them that many times." Cas explained

"Sure I can Cas. Because being and nerd means you're smart. I am merely a Dork. A cool, good looking dork, but a dork none the less." Dean reasoned.

"Okkkaaayyy." Cas said laughing. "So is Jo gonna be home?" Cas asked.

"Nah, her and Ellen left right after school to go see her grandmother for the weekend. Bobby's home though, so that means he might make me work in the garage for a little while before we watch the movies." Dean said.

"That's cool. I'll just keep you company and maybe you can teach me something about cars, mister mighty mechanic." Cas said smiling.

"Mighty mechanic?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was funny." Cas said shrugging and Dean chuckled. Cas loved it when Dean chuckled. He just loved everything about Dean. Since the first time he saw Dean Winchester he was done for. Tan skin, tall, muscular, golden brown hair, deep green eyes, and a killer smile. Not to mention he was bisexual and proud. Now that he knew Dean better and his friends, Cas was falling for him hard. Dean had accepted his brother as a friend which rarely happened, and Sam accepted Cas. They even had conversations about things that Jess and Dean didn't understand, and Cas could always feel Dean smiling brightly and happily whenever Sam and he did so.

Sitting on the hood of one car while Dean worked on the engine of another right next to it Cas and Dean talked. Cas sat cross legged with a glass of lemonade while Dean was bent over the engine, shirtless and covered in oil. His back glistened with sweat in the sunlight and his jeans hung low on his waste, showing off his black boxer briefs, but they still hugged his butt in all the right ways. Cas swallowed his lemonade with a loud gulp.

Taking a sip of his own lemonade Dean turned to Cas with his arms slightly outstretched and said cockily, "Like what you see Cas?"

Cas chuckled, his cheeks reddening only slightly, "it's alright but I've seen better." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh I doubt it." Dean said and they laughed as he turned back towards the engine. They'd been going back and forth with the flirty banter for a week or so now and it was the only thing keeping them apart. Convincing themselves that the other person wasn't into them. But Dean was planning on changing that tonight. Sam would be at Jessica's, Ellen and Jo were gone which meant Bobby was manning the Roadhouse. They had the house to themselves.

Cas had peeled his shirt off and was now sunbathing across the hood of the car with his eyes closed. Dean took this chance to admire him. His khakis were low and his hip bones jutted out and Dean had to fight to control himself. Curse those wonderful hipbones.

Dean was finally showered and they settled down on the couch with the movies, popcorn, blankets and of course licorice. They watched the first two movies next to each other comfortably, sharing a blanket but not touching. Cas occasionally asked a question that Dean answered easily.

Half way through the third movie Dean could see that Cas was getting sleepy, it was 10:30, and he was having trouble keeping himself straight up. Finally he said, "Cas you can lay down if you want. I don't mind." he patted his lap and Cas nodded. He slid down so his head was resting in Dean's lap and Dean subconsciously ran his fingers through Cas's hair until the movie ended. When the credits came up Dean stretched but Cas didn't want to move. He was asleep. So much for making a move tonight, Dean thought.

"Cas, come on buddy. We watched the first half. We'll watch the other half tomorrow." Dean nudged him but Cas just buried his face deeper into Dean's abdomen.

"Come on Cas wake up." Dean said.

"I don't wanna. You're a good pillow." Cas mumbled sleepily.

"Well thanks. But why don't you call Lucifer and tell him you're sleeping over." Dean said. Cas had told him about how his parents had died when he was very small and his two eldest brother's Michael and Uriel were very abusive, especially towards Cas because he was the smallest. He had a few scars on his chest. As soon at Lucifer turned 18 he adopted Gabriel and Cas, finally moving to Kansas two years later. Lucifer had become an engineer and made pretty good money. Whenever Cas had mentioned his past or his older brothers Dean would clench his jaw and growl. Cas thought it was hot that Dean was so protective and Dean found himself angry with memories that he couldn't protect Cas from.

" Fine-uh." Cas sat up slowly and gave Dean a sleepy smile before taking the phone from Dean's hands.

They headed to bed, Sam was already asleep and Bobby wouldn't be getting home until 3. After brushing their teeth Dean gave Cas a pair of gym shorts to change into and changed into some himself. Both shirtless and exhausted they collapsed onto Dean's double bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Dean woke up first, and smiled. Dean had pulled Cas to his chest while they slept, Cas's back resting against Dean's torso, and Dean had an arm slung across his waste. Cas was still asleep and Dean didn't want to move but he could smell bacon coming from downstairs. Looking at the clock he saw it was 11:00 am.

Without removing his arm from Cas's waste he used that same hand and prodded Cas in the stomach.

"Cas wake up." Dean said into his ear. "Cas buddy, come on. Wake up. Bacon." Dean said still sleepy.

"Dean?" Cas said groggily and turned over on his back, opening his eyes and seeing that he was face to face with Dean. All of a sudden he felt the weight of Dean's arm around his waste and it made him flush.

"good morning." Dean said grinning down at him.

"Morning" Cas replied closing his eyes again.

"Come on Cas. Let's go brush our teeth. You're breath smells and so does mine." Dean said and pulled Cas to his feet.

"Yours is worse." Cas mumbled. Dean found Cas an extra toothbrush under the sink. Dean had his own bathroom, well he shared it with Sammy. There were two doors. On that lead in and out of Dean's room and one that lead in and out of Sam's. Cas finished brushing first then shuffled back into Dean's room.

When Dean walked back into his room Cas had crawled back into bed and was trying his best to go back to sleep.

"Dude, really?" Dean asked exasperated.

"I was not ready to wake up, Dean." Cas mumbled into the pillow.

"it's almost 11:30! What time do you usually wake up?" Dean asked the smaller boy that was sprawled across his bed.

"I dunno depends on when Gabriel decides I should join the living. Anywhere from 12:00 to 2:00 usually." Cas mumbled again.

"Wow. Never really pegged you for a sleeper." Dean said then thought, _and it's super adorable. _

Dean made his way back to the bed, crawled onto it and moved on his hands and knees towards Cas. Laying on his stomach next to the half-asleep boy, he poked Cas's nose. Then his cheek, then his neck, then his bare chest and for the first time he noticed a scar that was long and pink that slanted from Cas's right pectoral to his left ribcage.

"Cas, did your brother's do this to you?" Dean asked in a serious but gentle whisper.

Cas opened his eyes and looked to where Dean had his hand, resting across the scar that reminded of his past all too often. He nodded to the older Winchester. "It was Uriel. He had a poker from the fire place in his hands when I came home late once." was all Cas said and that's all Dean needed for an explanation. It wasn't hard to guess what happened next.

Then to the surprise of both the boys, Dean leaned down and kissed the scar gently.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you again Cas." Dean whispered then kissed the scar right below where he'd just kissed it. "I promise." Dean whispered again and then trailed kisses down the scar until it ended. Slowly he lifted his gaze to Cas's and green met blue for what seemed like way too long. Cas swallowed and Dean watched as his pupils dilated.

"Oh fuck it." Dean cursed and lunged forward, crashing his lips onto Castiels. His lips were soft and Dean's kissed slowly turned them from a pale pink to a dark one just as Cas's lips turned his red. Cas reached up and tangled his hands into Dean's hair and Dean reached downwards so he could grip Castiels beautiful hipbones.

Finally pulling back for air the two boys smiled at one another and Cas finally spoke.

"I have been wanting to do that since the first time we met." Cas said quietly.

"Oh really?" Dean said raising an eyebrow, "Well I've been wanting to do that since…well since the first day of school, when I first saw you." Dean said embarrassed.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas. Do you even know how amazing you are?" Dean asked. "Not to mention extremely hot."

Cas blushed. "I'm not nearly as amazing as you are. You're not shy, and you can fix cars and you're way hotter then me, plus you can do gymnastics and lacrosse and all I do is read."

"Okay let's get a few things straight." Dean said linking their fingers with one hand and pulling him flush against his chest with the other, "You are just as amazing as me. First of all, you're wicked smart, but you don't flaunt it, and you're really funny, and you know movies just like I do and oh god. You are definitely as hot as me, if not hotter. Cas I don't know if you've realized, but there have been girls and guys swooning over you since you got here. Including me." Dean confessed.

"What did I just hear? The almighty Dean Winchester swooned?" Cas asked in mock surprise.

"I did. Because you're super beautiful and sexy. You're messy hair and your eyes and your stubble and oh god. The other day you're voice made me hard in like a second." Dean laughed.

"It did?" Cas asked innocently, "Cause if you're talking about that time we were watching The Breakfast Club and I was quoting it? Yeah I totally did that on purpose. Didn't take long either." Cas said grinning up at the boy that was holding him.

"I see. Wow Cas. Didn't know you had it in you. But yesterday, and two other days last week? Totally had my shirt off on purpose while working n the engine's and I just happened to go commando one day…" Dean said chuckling at the memory of Cas's pink cheeks.

"I knew it! There was now way you're entire v-line could be showing with briefs on." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"You know,… I'm sporting commando right now." Dean muttered.

"Really?" Cas asked. And Dean nodded. "Have you ever been with a guy before Dean?"

"No… uh. I was told I kissed a guy when I was drunk but I don't remember it. I have no doubt in my mind that I'm bi, it's just no dude has ever caught my eye before you." Dean explained.

"hmmm… I guess that, although I'm younger I seem to have more experience in this area than you." Cas said smirking.

"You've had a serious boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Yes. His name was Balthazar and he turned out to be an ass and I don't want to even think about him because you are far more attractive, fit, and all around amazing compared to that sack of potatoes." Cas said simply.

"Well alright then." Dean agreed.

"You're not a virgin right?" Cas asked him. And Dean laughed.

"Ha. No. Cas I may not have ever been with a guy but I've been with far more girls then any bisexual man I've ever met, including you I'm guessing." Dean told him.

"Well okay then." Ca said, grinned and kissed Dean hard. He slid on top of the older boy, laying across his chest. They kissed for a little while before Cas got up, grabbed his tie from the floor that was discarded last night in an effort to put on pajamas, and hung it on the outside doorknob of Dean's bedroom door.

"Well aren't you clever." Dean quipped and pulled Cas back onto the bed, but instead of returning to Dean's lips Cas started to head south.

"Cas.." Dean whispered, "Cas what're you doing?" he asked nervously.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Cas asked sarcastically.

"It looks like you're about to suck my cock but-"Dean's words stopped in his throat when he felt Cas pull the waste band of his gym shorts down and envelope him with his mouth.

The heat was overwhelming and Dean bucked his hips automatically. Cas licked around the head of Dean's member then slid his tongue up the pulsing vein, all the way to the base of his cock.

"Fuck, Cas.." Dean barely whispered. Cas then slid his tongue back down and took almost all of Dean's cock into his mouth at once.

"OH GOD DAMN CAS!" Dean screamed. The thought that Sam and Bobby were downstairs had completely slipped his mind, he was too busy relishing in the pleasure of a gorgeous boy sucking his dick. Dean slid his fingers into Cas's hair and tugged and pulled as Cas bobbed his head and soon enough Dean was thrusting his hips into Cas's mouth, meeting every head bob, every motion.

Cas slid all the way off Dean's dick and Dean whimpered at the loss, his rock hard cock throbbing with want, but he didn't suffer long because Cas's mouth had enveloped the head of his member again, scraping his around it then sliding his tongue inside the slit and Dean let out a guttural moan.

"Cas… Fuck.. Oh fuck.." Dean said gripping Cas's hair and yanking him all the way onto his cock. Cas deep throated him easily, smiled a tiny bit around his cock, then moaned, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure through Dean. He could feel the heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, he was so close, but he hung on a little longer.

"Oh god, fuck Cas, I'm gonna.." Dean could barely let out any words.

Cas looked at him ferociously, practically making him come then and there, "Come for me, Dean." Cas mumbled around Dean's dick and then started bobbing his head again. Cas deep throated him as far as he could, moaning again, and Dean screamed as he came into Cas's mouth.

"OH FUCK CAS. OH GOD. SONUVABITCH. CAS. Ohh goodddd Casss." Dean screamed and whispered as he started to come down from his high, his eyes rolling back to their normal positions, and Cas popped off his dick after swallowing every ounce of Dean's come. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he grinned down at the Winchester.

"Damn Cas, come ere'" Dean mumbled and pulled the boy down for a kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on the other boys kiss. After breaking apart for air Dean said, "That was THE best head I have ever received. Ever."

Cas smied wickedly, "You're welcome." moving to get more comfortable Cas's dick, that was now rock hard, accidentally rubbed against Dean's thigh. He moaned a bit and bit his bottom lip and Dean's pupils grew a bit.

"Cas, a few things." Dean said and Cas looked up at him, "First I'm gonna bring some food up here for us, we're going to eat, then you're going to fuck me into oblivion, can't leave you hanging like that can I? then we're gonna shower and then I'm gonna fuck you into oblivion and then, ONLY THEN, can you go home." Dean explained.

"Well," Cas said pecking at Dean's lips, "That sounds just perfect."

Dean kissed Cas deeply and thoroughly, pulling at his lip before standing and heading downstairs, letting go of Cas's fingers on the way out the door.

Cas laid back on Dean's bed and smiled. Then, not surprised sine Sam and Bobby probably took in Dean's disheveled hair, kiss swollen lips he heard the two say in unison," It's about damn time!"


End file.
